Belliss and Morcom
Bellis and Morcom were a Birmingham based manufacturer of Stationary steam engines and later Internal combustion engines. The company also built compressors. Company history The company started as G.E.Belliss & Co. in the 1860s manufacturing industrial steam boilers and steam engines.Old advert here Alfred Morcom joins the business and the company later Renamed as Belliss & Morcom Time line Graces Guide * George Edward Belliss had been apprenticed to R. Bache. * 1849 The G.E. Bellis took over the engineering business of R. Bache and Co. * 1852 Company established. * 1866 Belliss went in to partnership with Joseph Seeking and took over Bache's works in Broad Street. * 1866 Built a locomotive for Pike Brothers of Fayle in Dorset. * 1870 advert list them as at Broad Street, Birmingham. * 1872 The company moved to premises in Ledsam Street. * 1874 They built a second locomotive for Pike Brothers and this is now in the Goods Shed Museum at Corfe Castle Station on the Swanage Railway. It was for a time in the Birmingham City Museum (from > to ?) * 1880 Steam launch engine (Exhibit at Birmingham Thinktank Museum). States they were a world-leader in the production of marine engine form 1860s to 1890s. Listed as Bellis and Co. * 1884 Marine engineer, Alfred Morcom, became a partner in the business. * 1888 Orders for gunboat and torpedo boat machinery. Listed as G. E. Bellis.The Engineer of 3rd February 1888 p101 * 1891 High-speed engine with forced lubrication is in the London Science Museum. * 1892 Independant Condenser with Air and Circulating Pumps. (listed as 'G. E. Bellis and Co')Kelly's Directory of Worcestershire, 1892 * 1893 Incorporated as a Limited Company * 1894 Electricity generating engine (Exhibit at Birmingham Thinktank museum). Listed as G. E. Bellis. * 1899 New factory opened in Icknield Square. The company was registered on 3 May, to take over the business of engineers of G. E. Bellis. 5 * 1900 Supplied engines to the Gloucester electricity supply works. 6 * 1900 Manufactured engines for the Port Dundas electricity works in Glasgow. 7 * c1902 Built a factory at Rotten Park Street. * 1907-8 They built one double-decker bus for the London General Omnibus Co. It had twin chain final drive. * 1909 Built an engine for Park Gate Iron Works. This was a three-cylinder compound producing 1,080 hp at 300 rpm. * 1914 Manufacturers of Patent Forced Lubrication, Quick-Revolution Engines for Electric Lighting, Power, Traction and Mill Driving in standard sizes from 10 to 3000 B.H.P.; also of Condensing Plants, Air Compressors, Fan Engines, Pumping Engines, Paraffin Engines, Steam Turbines etc.1914 Whitakers Red Book * 1937 Manufacturers of oil engines, condensing plants and compressors. 9 * 1949 New steel shop opened on the former site of James Archdale and Co. * Became part of Amalgamated Power Engineering and later NEI. * 1960 Building Heavy duty compressors and other equipment. * 1992 Rotten Park Street works closed. * Owned by the Powell Duffryn Group who acquired the firm in 19? from ? and operate it along with several other Industrial compressor manufacturers, such as Hamworthy Engineering as part of the Process industry engineering division. * The company was sold to Gardner Denver Inc. of the US in 2001 by Powell Duffryn after the Japanese Nikko Principal Investments Group took control.International Law Office - deal reports Product range Write the second section of your article here. Preservation A number of examples of there engines and compressors survive in variouse museums and with private collectors. * Single cylinder steam engine out of the Droitwich Spar laundry (photo above) * Example of a Engine in the Internal Fire Museum wales * Birmingham Think Tank Museum See also * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Museums List References / sources External links Category:Belliss and Morcom Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1852 Category:1992 disestablishments Category:Steam engine manufacturers Category:Stationary engines Category:Engine manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Compressors Category:Gardner Denver